The Clan of Rot
Clan History Because of the previous leaders rough and savage ways little is known about the clans history before Dissections takeover. Few dragons remain from the period that's been named "The Dark Time", and the ones that remained prefer not to talk about it. The time after Dissection joined have been affectionally called "The Era of Dissection". Clan Members Leaders: * Dissection Leader * Wanheda Leader/Bodyguard Food: * Darkness Hunter * Reaper Hunter * Moros Butcher * Poseidon Fisher * Siren Gardner * Kharon Cook * Iroh Herbalist Business: * Trikova Merchant * Eris Messenger * Niylah Trader Supernatural: * Atlas Necromancer Warriors: * Murphy Trainer * Anya Assassin/Trainer * Agrius Warrior * Ares Scout * Toph Warrior Healers: * Katara Healer * Lethe Therapist Arts and Crafts: * Eros Blacksmith * River Scavenger * Zuko of Angst * Tyche Maker * Emori Seamstress * Rey Sculpter * Nissa Writer Yachil's Recruits: * Yachil Brewmaster * Ontari Tracker Scientific: * Darkforge Technician Ceremonies Burial Rite Back before the clan was led by Dissection food was scarce. Therefore, whenever someone in the clan died they turned from friend into food. Once Dissection took over and the clan once again had food they kept the tradition; with some minor changes. When someone dies their corpse are placed out in the open and covered in flesh eating bugs and sometimes even small hungry animals. Once the bones are picked clean the clan retrieves the bones, keeping the skull in a small niche in the cave that the current priest/priestess resides. The rest of the bones are used for building purpose, or sometimes even made into jewelry. To the clan this is an honor, it means that the dragon will forever be with the clan spiritually. The skull is said to contain most of the spirit, which is why the priest/priestess wants it. Exalting Ritual In the clan exaltation is seen as an honor, something to strive for. Many of the residents will chose to perform the ritual once they're older and feels that their life no longer have any purpose. The thought of being part of the Plaguebringer’s personal army is exciting to most. Not many actually knows what happens, but it's said to be enlightening and honorable. The dragon chosen (or volunteering) for exaltation will visit the current priest/priestess. The priest/priestess will then use dried Dead Leaf Mantis' bodies and crush them into a fine powder; adding the blood of the soon-to-be exalted to create a paste/paint. Intricate symbols with long lost meaning will be painted on the wings of the chosen, and then they will be given a small package. The package usually contains a few slices of dried meat and a bone with a plaguebringer carving upon it. The chosen will then make the travel to the wyrmwound, stepping inside it to complete the ritual. Not everyone makes it to the wyrmwound alive, but it is said that their spirit continues the travel to the wyrmwound, completing the ritual anyway. Naming Ritual As soon as an egg is fertilized the Priest/Priestess will stay with it and meditate, searching for the correct name. Names are important and telling in the clan (although some dragons end up with untelling names like Bob; though there can only be one Bob); even though some can be rather unusual. Once the eggs have hatched the entire clan will gather (except for eventual guards) around the Priest/Priestess den and witness the ceremony. It is quite similar to the exaltation rite; but this time the paste will be created from dried blood flies mixed with the blood from the parents. The Priest/Priestess will then create several long lines on the body of the hatchling while chanting in a sacred language. At the end they will pronounce the name of the hatchling before removing the lines with unknown liquids. Only the Priest/Priestess knows what the liquid is. If the clan should be without a Priest/Priestess they will perform a similar ritual, but the parents will be the ones choosing the names. The ritual will then be performed by the clan leader who will use a paste created only by the blood of the parents, and with it the leader will draw one straight line from the top of the head to the nose. It is by far not as powerful than when a Priest/Priestess does it, but it's acceptable. Choosing a Leader A new leader can be chosen in two ways; either by the old one stepping down, or by fighting the current leader. The survivor will then be chosen as the new leader. There is no particular rituals about choosing the leader, but if the clan are unhappy with the leader some will step up and kill the leader. Unless, of course, the leader chooses to step down. If that is the case the dragons who wish to lead the clan will fight until only one remains; that dragon will be the new leader. The leader must be plagueborn however; no other elements can be leaders. Accepting New Members TBD Bonding/Marriage TBD Riot Of Rot TBD Leaving The Clan TBD Becoming A Priest/Priestess Allied clans * Clan of the Dead Stag Neutral clans * The Pack of Wandering Decay Category:Plague